Wishes Brought Us Together
by XxOliviaAmutoFanXx
Summary: Ib shows up at Garry's doorstep, panicked. What does she want? Lemons ! (Not the answer to the question) Find out more inside.


**Disclaimer: I only own the plot. I do not own Ib or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Ib shows up at Garry's doorstep, panicked. What does she want? Lemons~! (Not the answer to the question)

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> There will be a lot of flashbacks throughout the story. This is not an oneshot chapter. Also, I'm sorry I haven't been updating. You guys are already fed up with my shit, I'm sure. Well, I kinda have been floating away from my love for writing. However, I'm working to fix that! I want to start writing more. So maybe I will go back and try and update my stories again! Thanks guys. ALSO, if any of my other readers are reading this – I highly suggest playing the game Ib if you haven't done so. It's not a romance game, but instead it is a horror game. However, it's not THAT scary. Just a little bit scary. Okay, on with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Wishes and dreams that one desires can be a magnificent thing. It has the power to fuel hard work, and it motivates people to never give up. Some wishes do not follow this principle. In Garry's case, his wishes could be compared to that of a curse. When it meant that something forbidden was far from his grasp, it was a tortuous thing indeed.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Garry was sitting alone in his library reading a book, but suddenly the doorbell rang. <em>

_"__Hm. Who could that be? It's rather late at night to have visitors or any people trying to sell something" he murmured while suspiciously peering out of the peephole of his front door. At first, it was difficult for him to even see anyone at the door, but when he looked closer he gasped when he realized who was standing outside of his house. _

_It was Ib. What was a young, nine year old doing outside all alone at this time of night? Aside from the time of night, it was raining outside. She was soaking wet from it, too. He promptly opened the door after learning the presence on the other side of the door. _

_"__Ib? What are you doing here this late at night?" he felt his heart sink when he noticed tears forming in her eyes as she trembled with what seemed to be what Garry could distinguish as pure __**fear**__. So many questions gathered in his mind, but he just couldn't seem to imagine what could have possibly happened to make her this shaken up. _

_She tried to speak, but all that came out was a little squeak before she was sobbing. He felt like his heart was breaking watching her like this. "Come on now, Ib. You can come inside, okay? First, we will get you dried off. We don't want you to catch a cold from the rain. After that, I'll make you some hot chocolate to make you feel better" he said in a consoling voice. Ib responded with a nod and a small whisper that said "thank you"._

_Garry brought her into the living room and gestured for her to sit on the couch, nearby the fire to keep warm. Meanwhile, he went to go retrieve towels – as well as pajamas. Her clothes were soaking wet as well. If she idly sat in sopping wet clothes, she would get sick. When he returned, she seemed to have calmed down a little bit. _

_"__Ib, I'm back. I brought some towels to dry you off. After that, I think it would be best if you changed into these pajamas. I don't think it would be the best idea to just let you sit there in wet clothes" he said, carefully looking at her for a response. _

_"__O-Okay" she stuttered. Garry sat down next to Ib and gently used the towel to dry her hair off, primarily. After he finished, he had realized an important detail he forgot about drying her off. If her clothes were wet, that also meant her body was as well. "Well, I have dried off your hair for you. Ib, you'll need to go into the bathroom and dry off your body and then change into this for now" he muttered while casting his eyes away with a slight blush. He felt sick for imagining her drying off her wet body, but Garry couldn't admit he didn't have feelings for the girl – despite their age difference. She nodded in response, so Garry led her to the bathroom closest to the living room. "Take your time, in the meantime I will be making your hot chocolate" he said gently, being sure not to sound too gruff when speaking. Sometimes Garry had a bad habit of sounding too harsh when he spoke to others. He simply could __**not **__allow himself to accidentally speak that way to Ib, especially when she was in such a solemn state. _

* * *

><p><em>After about five minutes, Garry finished making Ib's hot cocoa, so he returned to the living room to wait for Ib. A couple minutes later, Ib walked in with her pajamas. Garry felt his face heat up. <em>

_'__She looks so freaking cute. Those pajamas are a little bit too big for her, but she still looks adorable' Garry thought with a slight blush, trying to hide his thoughts carefully. "I'm back" she managed in – what almost seemed like – a whisper. "Welcome back, Ib. I finished making your hot chocolate" he replied with a smile, gesturing for her to sit next to him. She sat next to him, and blew on the hot chocolate carefully before taking a sip. After she drank a bit of her hot chocolate, she seemed even calmer. _

* * *

><p><em>Garry felt very anxious. He wanted to ask her why she was crying and what happened, but he was afraid she would start crying again. He needed to know, though. The suspense of not knowing what was bothering his dear "friend" was tearing him apart from the inside. He made the mental choice to just go ahead and ask. <em>

_"__Ib," Garry started with a nervous pause – while he noticed Ib's eyes met his, "What happened? I'm very concerned. I-I know you seem better now, but I really want to know" he managed with a frown. Ib cast her ruby red eyes down, and set her cup down on the nearby table in front of them. _

_"__I ran away from home… Garry. I need help, Garry. Y-You see," she started with a pause while tears started forming at her eyes again, "my daddy is very abusive. It has been normal for him to beat me when he was at home; however, today marked the worst of all. He came home drunk again. It all started after mom and dad got divorced. He blamed me for everything, and he kept telling me it was all my fault. Ever since we left the gallery, they started acting strange and they argued a lot. That was when the problems started. I-I remembered walking in on my mommy and daddy doing adult things, but they gestured for me to leave… so I did… Later, I asked them what they were doing, and they said 'the thing that adults in love do'. Today he… daddy tried to do something horribly wrong to me. The way daddy looked at mommy when they were doing those things together, is the same way he looked at me… When I realized that, I knew I couldn't stay there anymore. When I tried running though…" she trailed off because her tears were making her throat constrict beyond belief. Garry was horrified, his eyes wore an expression of pure disgust. Of course, it wasn't towards Ib. It was towards Ib's father. _

_He was going to say something, but then Ib regained her composure to finish the rest of the story. "I tried running, but he grabbed me and held a knife towards me. Then I thought about something my mommy taught me. 'If a man ever tries to force you to do anything you don't want to do, kick him in the groin area' she showed me where that was too (I didn't know what groin meant), so I did. He fell on the ground in pain, so I ran out of the house and went to the only place I could think of – your house. I-I'm scared to go back. I-I-I'm so confused. I don't know what he was going to do… I hate being a kid because not being able to understand things, sucks! Garry, I have another selfish request for you. C-Can I spend the night here tonight?" Ib managed, trying to fight off the tears that were forming in her eyes again. Garry was trembling at that point, he threw Ib off guard when he wrapped his arms around her body and cradled him in his arms. He was hiding the tears that were endlessly cascading down his face. He stifled the urge to sob in his throat, and Ib sat in his arms – wide eyed. When he regained his composure he forced his body to stop trembling. _

_"__Ib, of course you can spend the night. Not only that, I don't even trust letting you go __**back **__to your father's house" he said, the ending of his statement seeping with venom. "Garry… thank you so much. You are the best friend I could ever ask for" she managed in a hushed tone. Garry was so thankful that she had managed to get away from him. He would never forgive himself if he had heard she was raped, and he wasn't there to save her. _

_"__Ib, I know that may be hard though. If you do stay here with me, you won't be able to see your father for a long time – or possibly, never see him again. Are you sure this is what want? Think about your school, too? Wouldn't it be suspicious if you continue attending the same school, yet your dad shows up to ask if Ib has been there? Though, I think the best option is to have you transfer to another school. The point I'm trying to get at is – you're positive you want to stay here with me?" Garry said, his eyes intently resting on her as he unwrapped his arms from her body – just to look her straight in the eye – in order to emphasize the seriousness of the question. "I'm sure… Thank You, Garry" She said. _

* * *

><p><em>So the next day, Garry went to Ib's school. As he was approaching the school's main office, he saw a man – with a familiar appearance – walk into the office. Garry was not certain where he saw the man before, but he was pretty sure it was at the museum. If that was the case, then he knew that the man had to be Ib's father. Keeping this fact in mind, Garry decided to eavesdrop on the conversation to be certain who it was. <em>

_"__**Hello. I have a question about my daughter, Ib. You see, she never came home last night. I am **__**really**__** worried about her. Has she come to school today?" **__the man asked. The office lady checked her attendance files, and looked back up at him. "No, we're sorry. She has not showed up to class today, sir" she replied with a frown. Garry was nearly seething. 'So this is the bastard!' Garry thought with a scowl on his face. He decided he needed to come back another day, seeing as the office lady would be suspicious if he requested for Ib's leave right after the father came asking about her. _

_Garry suddenly felt grateful for telling Ib to stay home from school. She hadn't insisted upon going, but he was so grateful. Unfortunately, when the thought occurred for Garry to leave – Ib's father noticed him. _

_Her father merely bowed respectfully at first, but then his eyes flickered in a way that Garry could not distinguish. "__**Hello, young man. It seems like we have met before somewhere, haven't we?" **__the father said, trying to maintain a polite greeting. _

_Garry inwardly cursed, and forced himself not to try and beat the shit out of him right then and there. "It seems we have" Garry said, forcing an artificial smile on his face. "Ah, now that I think about it – you are Ib's friend, correct? See the thing is, she never came home yesterday. I'm really worried about her, and it absolutely pains me to know she might be out there somewhere with a complete stranger, or being harassed, god knows what. Have you seen her, by any chance?" He said with a surprising amount of truth to his voice, he did seem genuinely concerned. At that instant, Garry almost felt himself falter and tell the truth. No, he couldn't. He promised Ib that she would stay with him (Garry). "I'm afraid I haven't." Garry replied with the most convincing frown he could muster. "Okay then. Thanks anyway" the man replied with a sigh, then left. _

* * *

><p><em>Instead of returning the next day, Garry decided to come back in another month. That way, maybe the office wouldn't recall the fact that Ib's father came in asking about her. He strode in the office casually, making sure that Ib's father was not once again there at the same time. <em>

_"__Hello Ma'am. I am here on behalf of Ib. I am her stepbrother, Garry. It hasn't been recorded in the files yet that I'm her brother because she hasn't been here to update the information. I would like to request for a form to transfer Ib to another school. Dad couldn't make it here today, he had to go to work and finish things over there. So I'm doing him this favor." Garry said smoothly, having rehearsed a plan a thousand times the night prior. _

_"__Okay then, here you go. Just sign this and Ib will be released from this school. The other form is for you, and that will be the request form to give to another school. It requires our signature, so after you're done signing the first one, just hand me the second one to sign it for you." The woman replied formally. Garry nodded with acknowledgment and started signing the paper. When he finished, he handed her the other paper for her signature of consent. _

_"__Thank you, ma'am. Have a great day. When he was walking out of the school, Garry saw Ib's father entering the school once more from a side glance. After that point, he started running. He couldn't be caught after having just gotten consent for release. He ran all the way back to his house. Ib was startled – she was waiting for Garry to return, and his sudden slam of the door startled her awake from her sleep. _

* * *

><p><em>"Garry? How did it go? Why do you look so startled" Ib asked curiously. He pondered whether or not he should tell her that her father seemed worried about her. There was a fear in his heart that she would go back to him and would end up dead, or would be raped. <em>

_"__Well…" he started but trailed off. "Is there something wrong?" she asked with a frown. "I don't want to keep secrets from you, Ib. However, I'm so scared to tell you. It's not really that what I want to tell you is scary, but more along the lines that I'm afraid what you might decide to do" Garry admits with defeat. _

_"__Alright, I won't hide it from you. I-I care about you, Ib. I don't want to hide anything from you, okay? So I'll tell you. Please just promise me this: please promise me you won't go doing anything rash, or leave me. Please" he asked her with pleading eyes. "Okay Garry. I won't leave" Ib promised him. "Well, about a month ago – when I tried to get you to transfer schools: Your father showed up. I told you I just couldn't because of complications, but forced you to stay home. However, what really happened is that your father went to the school office and tried to see if you had shown up to class. I couldn't just walk in and ask for you to transfer, he had just shown up to ask for you. We met face to face, and he asked me personally – the same question. He realized we were friends, and thought it was a good idea to see if I had seen you. I answered no, of course. Today I came up with the excuse of being your recent stepbrother, and claimed your dad remarried. I said that your dad couldn't show up because of work, but he wanted me to do him the favor of getting a form to transfer into another school. Right after I had finished getting the signature of the school's consent and as I was on the way outside of the school, I saw your dad from the corner of my eye. He was going again into the office. I ran as fast as I could before he could catch up with me and force me to tell him where you are. I-I'm scared that they will find me. I signed my name, and thank goodness I didn't have to put my address since she said that the information is already written in their record book. Oh Ib, what will I do if he finds us? It will be my fault for being careless and not planning things out enough" he was almost wheezing while he started panicking. Ib looked shocked. That was a lot of information for her to take in at one time. She merely smiled and told him that everything would be fine, and nothing would happen. Remarkably, the girl was correct. Nothing happened, and before they knew it – time was flying by ultrafast. Ib transferred to her new school, and everything was going just according to Garry and Ib's plan. _

* * *

><p><strong>9 Years Later<strong>_: _

Waking up from another erotic dream, Garry cursed beneath his breath. "How long am I going to keep living like this? I feel trapped by her presence, yet I feel like it is a grace to have her around" he explained to no one in particular.

All these years though have just deepened the bond between the two. They had been close before Ib started living with him, but now things were even more special. He often wondered if she felt the same. He cursed again, his manhood was still erect. He relaxed and allowed his mind to wander, trying not to feel too guilty for fantasizing about Ib. Though, nine years _did _pass. She was a legal adult now.

_He imagined her beautiful body naked. He has somewhat observed her body before, but not too much to the point of being creepy. She has nicely sculpted breasts that have certainly grown as if right before his eyes. She blossomed over the years, and it amazed him that a girl could change so much. _

Meanwhile he grabbed his cock, and slowly stroked it up and down – his mind wandering about, thinking about how _good _he could make her feel and how _amazing _he would feel when inside of her.

_He imagined her pleading for him to put his cock inside of her, telling him not to tease her so much. He obliged with a content smile, and he was satisfied with the moan that came from her beautiful, rosy lips. He grunted as he felt the tightness around his dick. It felt so __**amazing**__, even if this only was a daydream. Possibly, it could be due to the fact that he was masturbating while fantasizing about her. _

_He rocked his hips more and continued to thrust in and out of her, his breathing becoming more labored. Ib's moans became more frantic, as she held onto his back with adoration. _

_"__G-G-Garry, I love you~!" She managed throughout pants, resulting in Garry feeling his arousal pike. He felt himself coming towards orgasm, and he felt himself losing control. Every now and then he would worry that he was hurting her, but her moans of bliss told him otherwise. _

_"__Garry! I'm going to… I'm going to cum!" she said, her face as red as the rose she held at the gallery. _

"Ib! I LOVE YOU~ nnnggh…" He shouted out with a pleasured groan – as he reached his orgasm, temporarily forgetting that it was only a fantasy that he was having. Unfortunately, he hadn't noticed that the girl was standing shocked in the room with him, having come inside when she heard him calling her name. She thought he needed something, so she quickly came to see what he wanted. Her face was all red, and when Garry noticed her – he quickly became even redder than he was before.

"I-I-Ib… what are you doing in here… W-When did you get in here…?" he stammered, trying to find the proper words to make the situation less awkward, but to only to no avail.

"I-I finally came in here because I thought I heard you calling my name earlier, but when I kept hearing my name – I came to check to see what you needed… but…" her eyes darted down, trying not to stare at the scene in front of her. "I-I see. I'm sorry, honey. Erm. Could you give me a minute?" He said as he scrambled to his feet to throw on some clothes before his indecency would make her feel more uncomfortable than she already did.

"S-Sure, I'll wait outside" she replied as she turned for the door and left.

* * *

><p>His heart was beating faster than it was even when he orgasmed. First, he decided to clean his bed that had any remaining semen. After, he went to the bathroom to wash off his hands. Finally, he put on a tee shirt, boxers, and jeans. He opened the door carefully, and kept his eyes fixated on the ground.<p>

"S-Sorry about that, Ib" he muttered, his eyes refusing to meet hers. He knew he had a really large blush on his face because he felt the heat that clung to his face. "I-It's okay… Garry? Can I ask you something?" She said, her eyes coming to meet his.

"Yeah, sure. What is it, hon?" He said with a smile (yet another attempt to make the situation less awkward). "I could have sworn I heard you scream that you were in love with me. I-Is that true?" she asked, her eyes surrendering to a position fixed on the ground.

His face heated up and he felt his heart start to beat really fast again. "O-Of course I do, Ib. I-I have loved you ever since we got out of that museum together. I've felt wrong for feeling that way towards a child, but I couldn't stop my feelings from overwhelming me…" he admitted, walking over to her and caressing her cheek with admiration.

When an awkward silence lasted a minute between them, Garry decided to be more forward with what he was trying to say. "I guess I will just say it upfront, then. I love you, Ib" he managed, his blush deepening.

* * *

><p>How will Ib respond? Find out in the next chapter! Thanks for reading. Sorry I haven't updated my other stories.<p> 


End file.
